The Loser Patrol
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Four Girls. They're THE LOSER PATROL. Their mission: Cleanse Hollywood Arts from those they see unfit. Their next target: Cat. And what's the purpose of Jade joining them? Read and find out. Rated T for language.
1. Tricked to fail

Part 1

The Loser Patrol

Part 1

**Note from author: **This fanfic was inspired by Marie S. Zachary's "Jade Doesn't Take Crap" story that you can read .net/s/7066481/1/ she was kind enough of letting me use her characters, so please read her story. It is also important to notice that although the characters are the same, the stories are not related.

Hollywood Arts High school - Los Angeles, California.

For the last three years Jadeyn West had been the top dog in Hollywood Arts, nobody ever had dared to stand up to her, yet, as in everything, things can change, a new semester had started and things were gong to change: Radically. Four girls looking to be the next big thing: Heahter, Mallory, Tanana and Skyler decided to get in Hollywood Arts together. The first thing that was known about them was that their auditions were praised by the Principal, Lance and most of the faculty as they had incredible voices and dancing skills... along with an egotistical attitude that led them not to just stick together but to call themselves "The Loser Patrol" and their goal: Cleanse Hollywood Arts of those who they deemed unfit to be there. This may have been unnoticed by Jade, until they decided to make Cat their next victim. And this is where it all began...

-So, when are we going to make kitty Cat kiss it good bye? -Mallory asked

-Yeah, I mean, why is she in Hollywood Arts, she's incredibly stupid -Tanana said

-Do we even have a plan? -Asked Skyler

Heather, who up until then had been with her back turned at them, turned around with a smile from ear to ear, she was the de-facto leader of the group..

-I do have a plan... and we're going to start today...

The others grinned in agreement. Meanwhile Jade and Beck were in the patio having lunch, since they had a free period the rest of the gang were yet to join them.

-You OK? -Beck asked

-Yeah why? - Jade said

-I'm starting to think that "The Loser Patrol" is scaring you.

Jade gave him a menacing look.

-Don't you ever say that again.

Beck couldn't answer, the bell rang and the rest of the gang joined them for lunch. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, the bell rang once more and they all made their way back inside, Cat was in her locker getting her books when Mallory approached her.

-Hey Cat! -she said

-Hey hey -she replied back.

-Sikowitz asked me to tell you to go get him a couple coconuts from the store a couple of blocks from here.

-kay kay! -Cat replied

-And there you go... - Mallory said with an evil grin

In the classroom Sikowitz addressed his pupils.

-OK, We're going to start the test now. Everyone ready?

Jade had the feeling something was missing, she couldn't tell what it was until she saw the chair beside Robbie empty.

-Wait, Cat's not here yet.

-I'm sorry Jade the test must begin at the exact hour.

-Can't you wait for her a couple of minutes? -Jade pleaded

-Cat knew there was a test today, it'll be disrespectful for all of us if the test is delayed because of her irresponsibility - Heather said

-I agree with Heahter - added Mallory

-You two shut up! -Jade said getting up

-Enough, Jade sit down, Mallory and Heather are right, we must start the test now.

Ten minutes later Cat arrived to the classroom, she was panting and sweaty.

-Here... are.. your... coconuts...

-Ah Cat, thank you for joining us. -Sikowitz said taking the fruits from her hands

The read haired girl was about to sit when the teacher saw her.

-And what do you think you're doing?

-I'm going to sit and take the test - Cat replied

-No you're not. -he said

-HUH?

-I'm sorry Cat but you're ten minutes late, please wait outside. -Sikowitz said

Jade got up visibly upset.

-This test counts for 25% of our grade, you can't kick her out!- The goth girl pleaded

-She's late, it'll be unfair for all of us I think - Skyler retorted

-Nobody asked you! -Jade retorted with a menacing glare

-ENOUGH! Cat wait outside. -Sikowitz said

Crying Cat ran out of the classroom. As soon as they finished their test, the gang went to look for Cat.

-Any luck? -Andre said joining his peers in the patio

-Nothing -Beck said

-She wasn't in the bathroom either - Tori said

-Not in the computer labs -Jade said

-She wasn't in the make-up class either - Rex said

-Come on, she has to be somewhere -Andre said

-Wait, I think I know - Jade said running back inside.

Just as had predicted, as soon as she got close to the choir room (unused at the time as Hollywood Arts did not had a choir yet) she could hear Cat's sobs, she knew Cat would be there as she loved to use that room to practice singing an acting on her own.

-Cat? -she said opening the door slowly.

-Jade? -the red haired girls said between sobs

The goth girl got to her.

-What happened? You had lunch with us, what could possibly take you ten minutes after lunch? You knew this test was important, and what was the idea of the coconuts?

-*sniff* Mallory said that Sikowitz need me to go get him some coconuts to the store that's two blocks from here... Jade... I'm going to lose my scholarship... mom will be mad at me...

-Wait wait wait, who told you to go get the coconuts?

-Mallory...

Furious Jade got up and stormed out of the room, she need exactly where to find her, she was exactly by her locker taking out books, the goth girl pulled her and slammed her mercilessly against the lockers.

-OWWW!

-YOU DID IT! YOU TRICKED CAT INTO LEAVING THE SCHOOL SO SHE WOULD BE LATE FOR THE TEST YOU RAT BASTARD!

-I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! -Mallory yelled back

Jade was about to punch her when Back arrived and held her.

-Calm down... what's going on? -he asked

-THIS BITCH TRICKED CAT INTO BEING LATE FOR THE TEST!

-You're nuts and you better stay away from the Loser Patrol you dark creep. -Mallory said leaving the area

Later that day the Loser Patrol gathered for a shake in a cafeteria after school.

-That was simply perfect girls. -Heahter said

-Yeah, but my back hurts... - Mallory said

-Don't worry about it... we'll deal with West later... Tanana you do know what to do right? -Heather asked

-Yep... tomorrow we'll give kitty Cat a big surprise...

To be continued...


	2. Angel Rescue

Part 2

The Loser Patrol

Part 2 - "Angel Rescue"

**Note from author: **There will be a cameo in this part of the story, many of you will see it and I hope you like it.

Hollywood Arts High School.

Heahter was waiting for Tanana in the auditorium. Said girl arrived a couple of minutes after.

-It was about time. Did you got it? -Heather asked

-Yeah, I got it from my cousin, he's in the police department. -Tanana said

-And you know how to use it right?

The girl nodded.

-Perfect. If they don't kick kitty cat out after this... they never will...

Meanwhile, the gang was having lunch, Cat was the only one just playing with her food.

-What's wrong with you? -Jade asked

-Yeah, we already talked with Sikowitz and he'll let you take the test. -Tori added

-But I'm scared... he said I need to get no less than an A or the test won't count...

Tori held her hand.

-We'll help you study... right Andre?

-Sure. You'll get your A little red, we promise.

-Yaay! -the red haired girl replied clapping

Later that afternoon Cat was listening intently as Sinjin explained to her how to use the smoke machine for the final rehearsal of the play they were working on.

-So, got it? Put the liquid in and then press the red button.

Cat nodded solemnly.

Behind a curtain Tanana and Heather well also listening.

-OK, I'll excuse us from rehearsal... the minute she turns that thing on... you'll do your part...

Tanana nodded and gave heather an evil grin.

-This is going to be awesome... -Heather said to herself

Half an hour later the group was getting ready for the rehearsal.

-Professor? -Heather said approaching her instructor.

-Yes?

-Tanana is not feeling well, I'll take her to the infirmary. -she declared

-OK, you may take her, where are Skyler and Mallory? -he asked

-They... got detention from Mrs. Duncan... -Heahter lied

Jade was glaring intently and listening to the exchange... something wasn't right at all... two of them in detention was obviously a lie as Mrs. Duncan, her language teacher was known to never give detention to anyone.

-OK EVERYONE! Let's start!

The play began its course, as planned, Cat ended up her part and moved to where the smoke machine was, following Sinjin's instructions she prepared the liquid for the smoke machine and pressed the button, the place began to fill with smoke, unknown to her Tanana was putting their plan in motion, suddenly the smoke got thicker and everyone began to have trouble breathing and their eyes began to burn.

-EVERYONE OUT! NOW! - Sikowitz said

As they ran out Jade activated the fire alarm, whatever was causing them to feel like that began to invade the adjacent classrooms, when they reached the patio Jade was coughing like crazy while Beck was likewise and holding her. Trina ran to her.

-WHERE'S TORI?

-I... don't... know.. -Jade answered still coughing

-WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW? SHE WAS WITH YOU GUYS RIGHT?

-Yeah... she'll probably come out any minute...- Beck said recovering a little

-SHE'S STILL IN THERE?

-Calm down... she'll be fine - Andre said approaching

-I'LL GO LOOK FOR HER!

Andre held her as sirens approached

-NO! It's dangerous!

-LET ME GO! YOU DON'T GET IT! TORI IS IN DANGER IN THERE!

-She's strong, she'll make it

-SHE HAS ASTHMA!

Jade got up instantly and glared at her in shock, inside, Cat, who had found Tori passed out was doing a great effort to get her out.

-Come on Tori...

Suddenly she felt to pairs of hands, one taking Tori from her and one taking her to safety, but things were far from being OK, as Tori was laid down, the paramedic noticed that she wasn't breathing, He was performing CPR when Trina arrived

-Tori...

-You know her? -another paramedic said

-She's my sister - Trina said almost crying

-Is she on any medication or something?

-Only her inhaler...

-She has asthma? -he asked

Trina nodded and the paramedic knew what to do and seconds later Tori began to cough.

-This is unit 83676 requesting air lift for teenager with breathing problems. -he said over the radio

Reuben "Rabbit" Palchuck was in his helicopter along with his pilot Marisa Benez, they were on L.A. in a special assignment when they heard about the emergency at Hollywood Arts.

-This is Rabbit, we're taking it, we're near the place.

-What? Do you know this Hollywood Arts school? -Marisa asked

-Yeah, my niece goes there. -he replied

Two minutes later they landed at the Hollywood Arts Patio, Rabbit ran out of the chopper to check for the girl that needed his help.

-How is she? -he asked to the paramedic in charge

-Asthmatic, barely alive, we need to get her to ER immediately -he said

Marisa, who had gotten down to help noticed something.

-What happened here? -she asked

-A problem with a smoke machine of sorts -Jade replied to her as she checked on her

-That's impossible... this is CS gas... I can feel it...

-YOU SURE? -Jade said

-I was in IRAQ, I used it... I better go back to the chopper, stay here and don't go back in there. -she instructed

Meanwhile Rabbit was getting Tori into the chopper when he noticed Cat with an oxygen mask on. He ran to her.

-Are you OK?

-Uncle Rabbit!

She tried to hug him and he felt how weak she was.

-RABBIT WE HAVE TO GO! - Marisa yelled at him

He pulled the nearest paramedic

-Stay with her. Make sure she's taken to the ER asap.

He nodded as Rabbit went to the chopper, he was closing the door when Trina got there.

-Please let me go with her!

-Who are you?

-SHE'S MY SISTER!

Rabbit nodded and allowed him in the chopper. In the patio, Jade went to where Cat was, Marisa's words about the smoke made her suspicious.

-Cat... Cat how are you?

-Tori...?

-Cat it's me, Jade, do you remember what did you put on the smoke machine?

-Tori... is... Tori...

But the red-haired girl could not finish her question, her eyes closed and she collapsed in Jade's arms.

-CAT! CAT WAKE UP! PLEASE! I NEED HELP! CAT WAKE UP!

To be continued...


	3. Unexpected Decision

Part 3

The Loser Patrol

Part 3 - Unexpected decision

Three days after the incident with the gas... in one of the halls of Hollywood Arts, everyone outside glared in fear and shock, as, inside Lane's office, Jade had simply gone ballistic.

-WHY DID YOU SUSPENDED HER? IF THIS GOES IN HER RECORD SHE'LL LOSE HER SCHOLARSHIP! YOU'RE EXPELLING HER ALREADY DAMN IT!

-Jade please calm down

-NO! I'M NOT CALMING DOWN AND I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN! CAT DIDN'T DO IT! YOU HEARD THE PARAMEDICS! SOMEONE OPENED A CAN OF CS GAS OR SOMETHING!

-Jade, until we find out what happened it was necessa

-CAT DIDN'T DO IT! WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT! -Jade said throwing a chair at the wall breaking into pieces a picture what hanged from it.

Outside Andre was bringing Beck, if someone could tame the goth girl, that was him.

-Hear that? If someone can stop her, that's you man. - Andre said

Beck walked into the office, the place was a complete wreck as Jade was throwing everything and anything around, Lane was hiding behind his hanging chair, Beck tried to hold her but in response an infuriated Jade elbowed and then punched him, the goth girl reacted when she saw who it was.

-OH MY GOD! BECK!

-whoa... you got quite a right hand babe...

-I'm sorry, are you OK?

He nodded as he got up.

-You did all this? -he said glaring at the destruction

-Well... what they're doing to Cat is simply unfair... -she said sinking in the only couch that was still intact

-Look Jade, I give you my word... I'll make sure that this does not go into Cat's record... -Lane said

Jade glared at him.

-Promise?

Lane nodded. Beck took Jade out and everyone simply glared at her in fear and shock. After school the gang met at Cat's home, the red haired girl was sitting in her bed hugging one of her many plush dolls.

-Look, I know those bitches from the Loser Patrol had something to do with this... -Jade said

They all glared when Tori used her inhaler.

-How come we never saw you use that thing before? - Andre asked

-Well... I didn't had to use it that much... but since I almost died at school, the Doctor said I should use it at least five times a day for a couple of months until my lungs are fine. - The Latina girl replied.

-My uncle Rabbit showed me one of those once. - Cat intervened

All glared at her, if it was known that usually Cat said weird things, this one had just sent the ball out of the park.

-You have a rabbit as an uncle? -Beck asked puzzled.

-*giggle* No silly, they call him Rabbit, he's a paramedic in a helicopter... and guess what? Remember that I kept receiving these weird calls asking for help? Well, they gave me his pearphone by mistake... hahaha... besides, you saw him, he came to help the other day at school.

Tori glared at Jade who was glaring at Cat as much as everyone else.

-CAT! - Tori yelled

-WHAT! -she replied in shock

-Does your uncle work here in L.A.? - Jade asked

-No, he works up in San Francisco. -the read velvet girl replied

-Beck we have to get there. -Jade said

-Excuse me?

-Look, the paramedic that told me about the CS gas came with Cat's uncle, so if we can get her to come and tell Lane that it wasn't Cat's fault, she'll be back in school.

-Look Jade, we can't just drive up to San Francisco like that, it's a 6 hour drive -Beck said

-Cat can you tell us exactly where you uncle works? -Tori said

-Uh... I think it's called Angel Rescue... -the red haired girl replied

-Then let's go - Jade said

-Jade look

But the Goth girl wasn't going to take a "No" for an answer, thinking fast she took the keys of Beck's truck out of his pocket.

-Either you come with me or I go alone. But I'll be in San Francisco today. - she defiantly said

-Wait, we all can't fit in Beck's truck - Tori said

Jade glared at her.

-Why do you want to go with Beck for?

-Babe...

-I have an idea, we can use Trina's car instead - Tori suggested.

-Let's go get it - Jade said walking out.

-Can we at least think this over? -Andre asked

-Everyone stop for a minute -Robbie said

-What? -said Jade

-Well, it's a six hour drive, and its past 4 in the afternoon... wouldn't it be better to go tomorrow? -Robbie suggested.

Jade gave it thought for a few moments.

-Tomorrow then. -she said

It was 6am on a sunny Saturday, when the doorbell of the Vega residence sounded, it woke up Tori who had fallen asleep on the couch the night before. Grumpy and fixing her hair as much as she could she opened the door.

-what... JADE?

-We're ready to go to San Francisco, where are the keys of Trina's car? Though I can hot-wire the thing...

-No... let me go change...

Ten minutes later Tori was dressed, she went to Trina's room.

-Trina I need to borrow your car.

The teenager barely opened her eyes from under the sheets.

-ok...

-Thank you! - Tori said running out

Six and a half hours later and after several stops thanks to Cat's... well... you know... as Jade said it one day "squirrel size bladder", they arrived to San Francisco and to the offices of Angel Rescue.

-Hi! We're looking for my uncle Rabbit! - she said happily

Jade got beside her.

-We're looking for... Cat what's the name of your uncle?

-uh... Reuben...

The paramedic who saw them come in chuckled.

-Don't worry kids, I know who you're looking for, see that door over there? That leads to the hangar, you'll find him in his chopper.

The group walked, as the passed they were met by the glares of other paramedics that were there. With her usual cheerfulness Cat waved and said hi to everyone. As they walked out the Angel Rescue chopper stood before them. Inside Reuben "Rabbit" Palchuck sat checking on his medical gear while he waited for another call.

-Hi Uncle Rabbit! -Cat yelled upon recognizing him

-Hey Pumpenberry, what are you doing here? -he replied in shock

-Well you see, my friends came all the way here 'cause we need your help. -Cat said

-Sure, what do you guys need?

-We need to talk with the paramedic that was with you the other day - Tori said

-Marisa? Why? - he asked

-She may know something that will help Cat to keep her scholarship. - said Beck

He then proceeded to explain what had been going on and what Jade was told by her.

-So, can you get her? -Jade asked

Taking his radio, he spoke.

-Marisa can you come to the hangar? We have a situation.

Marisa Benez, a war veteran, fearing an emergency ran out carrying her medical gear and ready to jump on her pilot seat and start the engine. She was met by the curious eyes of the six teenagers that were with her partner.

-Is this another of your "funny" jokes? - she severely said

-Man she's hot -Rex said upon seeing the woman

-REX! -Robbie yelled

-Robbie shut him up -Jade said

-No, remember these kids? We helped them the other day in L.A.

Upon seeing them more clearly she recognized Jade among the group.

-Go on. -she said

Jade walked to her.

-You said that it was CS gas what caused the whole mess right? -the goth girl asked

-Yes. I'm sure.

-Is it possible that, by any chance a liquid used for theater fog might turn into CS gas? -Andre asked

Rabbit chuckled.

-As much as she smiling once every day. -the paramedic said

-Very funny. And no, look kids, what I smelled in your school was CS gas of the kind used by military and police to control riots or neutralize enemies. -Marisa explained.

-Do you mind if record that on video? -Jade said

Marisa glared at Rabbit

-I don't see why not. -he replied

As they left Rabbit and Marisa conferred.

-That girl Jade is just like you - Rabbit said

-You're crazy -said Marisa

Back in L.A. Jade was in her bed, she knew, now more than ever, that the Loser Patrol was the one responsible for Cat's troubles... she made a decision. It wasn't going to be easy... but she had to do it for Cat. The following day Heather, Mallory, Tanana and Skyler were eating in a table in the school patio, suddenly Jade sat between Heather and Mallory. The other girls glared at her.

-Excuse me, are you lost? -Said Heather.

-I want in. -Jade said coldly

-In on what? -asked Skyler

-I want to be a part of the Loser Patrol. That's the only way I'll be safe

Heather smiled.

-Really? Well, you see, to be a part of the Loser Patrol, you need to pass an initiation. -she said

-Tell me what you need me to do. - Jade said

An evil grin formed in Heather's face as she glared at her friends...

To be continued...


	4. Betrayal

Part 4

The Loser Patrol

Part 4 - Betrayal

Heather glared at Jade. It was her golden opportunity to get her to help her crusade of cleaning Hollywood Arts once and for all of those she deemed unfit, and then... rid of Jade herself as a bonus.

-OK, this is what you'll do... since I heard you're real good at video editing... and don't deny it... I saw you get an A+ last month and how you made that video for the prom in no time... - Heather said

-Go on... - Jade said

-Well you see, we think we could get a better acting teacher than the nutcase we have now... you know, Sikowitz - Tanana added

-And? - Jade asked

-Well... we think we can take care of two birds with one stone... -Skyler added

-We have some videos... and with your editing ability... we can make it look like he's having an affair with Cat... she'll get expelled, he'll get fired... job done. -Heahter finished

-So that will be your initiation - Mallory said

-Are you up for it? - Asked heather

Jade gave it thought for a second.

-I'll do it.

Heather smiled from ear to ear. Jade walked away, she knew what she had to do, using her skills she created an incredibly convincing video that showed Cat and Sikowitz flirting with each other during class, she gave the video to Heahter two days later.

-Oh my God... this is awesome... really awesome... you're even better than I thought. -she said

-Welcome to the Loser Patrol - Tanana said

-Whatever - Jade said

-Come, I'll buy you a smoothie - Skyler said leading the way.

Meanwhile at another location in Hollywood Arts, Andre is concerned.

-Man, you should talk to Jade, she's spending too much time with those girls from "The Loser" Patrol... - he said

-I know... I'll try to talk to her tonight...

During lunch Jade was alone in a table when Tori arrived and sat beside her.

-Hey Jade - she happily said

-You're in the wrong table. -Jade coldly said

-Come on, we're past that. - Tori replied as she started to eat.

At that precise moment Heahter and the others arrived.

-AHEM. -Heather said

Without saying a word Jade got up, took Tori's plate and threw her food away.

-I SAID GO AWAY! -she yelled at Tori

Surprised and hurt Tori got up and walked away.

-That's the attitude. - Heather said as she and the rest of the group sat down.

Inside Andre saw Tori just standing by her locker.

-Hey Tori, what's up?

The Latina girl turned around cleaning the tears from her eyes.

-Hey Andre

-Why were you crying? What's wrong?

-Nothing... everything is fine. - She replied

-Tori...

-*sniff* It's just that... I try and try to be Jade's friend... and she gets meaner... just now... she threw my lunch all over all the patio...

-She what? - Beck said approaching

-Your goth girlfriend yelled at Tori and threw her lunch all over the patio. - Andre replied

-I'll talk to her, this is getting out of hand.

-No Beck, just... just forget about it OK?

-No, she really went out of bounds with that attitude -Beck replied

-Beck please, I beg you, leave it... - Tori pleaded

-I'll think about it, no promises - he said

-Come on Tori, I'll get you something to eat. - Andre said taking her to the cafeteria

Later that day, as they were in acting class, the door opened and the Principal along with other two men walked in, they were not happy.

-Erwin.

-Principal Eikner good af

-It's not good at all Erwin. I must ask you to take your stuff and leave the school grounds immediately.

-What? Is this a joke? - he said.

-Erwin engaging in a relationship with a student is a major offense in Hollywood Arts as you very well know. You are fired Erwin. And the gentlemen here will also like to have a word with you. - Principal Eikner severely said.

-Erwin Sikowitz, LAPD, you'll have to come with us. You're under arrest for statutory rape on the person of Catalina Valentine.

-WHAT? THAT'S RIDICULOUS! - Sikowitz said as he was handcuffed.

Everyone glared in shock as he was handcuffed and led out. Principal Eikner got in front of the class and spoke.

-Let me assure you all that I'm very sad you have to witness this embarrassing situation. Hollywood Arts is a very respected institution and this kind of behavior will never be tolerated. As you may understand Miss Valentine has been expelled, not only because she endangered you all but because she had an affair with Erwin Sikowitz. We have already appointed a new teacher for this class and he'll be here tomorrow.

Tori stood up with tears running down her face.

-Cat couldn't have done that! This is a setup!

-Miss Vega, I wish I could believe that but unfortunately there's video proof that says otherwise. Now please sit down- Principal Eikner replied

Tori sank in her chair, Cat, the most innocent and naive girl in Hollywood Arts... having an affair with a teacher? And least of all Sikowitz? It was too hard to believe. Andre held her hand.

-There has to be an explanation... a rational one...

Two days later Tori arrived to Hollywood Arts completely out of herself, upon seeing Skyler she went to her and slammed her against her locker.

-Tell me what you know about the video that got Cat and Sikowitz in trouble!

-I know nothing about it!

-TELL ME! - She yelled slamming her again

-LEAVER HER ALONE ALREADY! - Jade said pulling her away

Tears ran down Tori's face as she glared at them.

-I know you had something to do with that video... you wanted Cat out of the school... well you can be proud of yourselves... she's never coming back...

-Vega what are you talking about? - Jade said

-SHE'S DEAD! CAT IS DEAD!

-What? - Jade said in disbelief

-SHE WAS SO SAD AND HEARTBROKEN ABOUT THIS MESS THAT SHE TOOK SOME PILLS LAST NIGHT! SHE'S DEAD!

To be continued...


	5. Grand Finale

Part 4

The Loser Patrol

Part 4

The Grand Finale

-SHE'S DEAD! CAT IS DEAD! SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU SICKOS! -Tori kept yelling at Skyler while Jade held her

Skyler glared at her for a few seconds after which she ran away in fear, minutes later the whole "Loser Patrol" minus Jade, was informed. Heather paced around the classroom.

-If they find out we had something to do with it we might end up in jail -Tanana said

Heather glared at her with fury in her eyes.

-Nobody will find out about anything, don't be stupid. Just shut up and let me think.

-Vega knows we had something to do - Skyler said

-No you moron, SHE IS ASSUMING! Look, we have to get our act together...

-Let's blame Jade -Mallory said

Heather glared at her and a smile formed in her face.

-Great idea... we'll put the blame on gothy girl and she'll get kicked out... good thinking Mallory... but let's calm down first, let's give it a couple of days and see where this goes. -Heather instructed them.

The following morning, Tanana opened her locker to get her books, she was scared and surprised to find nothing but an empty bottle of sleeping pills and a strawberry lollipop in it.

-Can I have my lollipop?

Tanana began to tremble, the voice was unmistakable, slowly she looked at the mirror she had on her locker door, behind her, she could see a figure standing, she turned around and there she was, her face was very very pale and she was wearing a long white dress.

-You're dead... you can't be here...

-I just want my lollipop...

Suddenly a hand placed in her shoulder made her scream as if there was no tomorrow.

-What is wrong with you? - it was Jade

-CAT! CAT IS HERE! I SAW HER! SHE WANTED THE LOLLIPOP THAT'S IN MY LOCKER!

Jade glared at the inside of the locker.

-I don't see a lollipop there.

-What? How can you not see...

Tanana's eyes opened wide as, inside her locker, there was her stuff, no bottle, no lollipop of any kind.

-That's... that's impossible... I know I saw her...

-Yeah, whatever... where's Skyler? - Jade asked

-With Heather in the cafeteria...

-Come on let's go find them.

Later that day Tanana told her friends about what she had seen. Skyler chuckled.

-WHAT? - Tanana furiously said

-Oh come on Tany, you're really losing it, seeing ghosts... and in Hollywood Arts of all places...

-I KNOW WHAT I SAW YOU... YOU

-Enough both of you - Heather said

-But she is

-Tanana I said enough. We need to keep an eye on things, remember, if push comes to shove, we'll blame the whole thing on Jade. -Heather said

Her friends nodded solemnly. The next day Andre saw Tori glaring at Cat's locker.

-Tori?

There were tears running down her face.

-why...

-Look, she was hurting.. there's nothing we can do. - Andre said

-I miss her... a lot...

Andre hugged her.

-Me too.

In the gym, Skyler was taking a shower after cheer-leading practice when suddenly she saw that the liquid falling on her wasn't precisely water...

-What. the... b.. blo... blood... it this...

Then, through the shower curtain she saw a figure standing there, it had unmistakeably red hair, the figure spoke.

-Tell the truth... you did this... tell Heather to tell the truth to the Principal...

Skyler began to scream, she stopped when the curtain was moved and Tanana glared at her.

-What is wrong with you?

-LOOK AT ME! I'M ALL COVERED IN BLOOD!

Tanana gave her a curious look.

-What are you talking about? - she asked

Skyler glared at her hands, what was once red was now crystal clear.

-I WAS COVERED IN BLOOD DAMN IT! AND SHE WAS BEHIND THE CURTAIN! - she yelled back

-Look, let's get you dressed, we need to get back to class -Tanana said

Later that afternoon Skyler told her friends what had happened to her.

-OK, that's even more ridiculous than what Tanana said the other day. - Heather said

-IT WAS TRUE! - Skyler said

-Whatever you two are eating, you better stop - Heather said coldly

-Look, something is going on, we should

-YOU should shut up Skyler, let's not fall in this scary-house shit. I'm not buying it. - Heather said.

-Both Tanana and I saw something, it's either you or Mallory, but you'll see something - Skyler said

-All right look, tomorrow, we'll end this, we'll blame Jade for the video and it's the end of the story. -Heather said

All nodded. The following morning Mallory woke up, and, as she got up from her bed she yelled as her feet slipped on thousands of pills that where on the floor and, as her body crashed mercilessly to the floor, she held herself from her dressing table. The minute she got up, she noticed that for one, her floor was covered with pills and empty bottles and that her mirror was filled with an inscription that read "You have to tell the truth Mallory... tell the truth..." trembling she got dressed and left for school. Once there Heahter gathered her friends.

-OK, we're going to go to the Principal's office now and we'll blame all on Jade OK? -she commanded

-Look, Heather, honestly I think

-WE-WILL-BLAME-JADE. Clear? -Heather said severely

Her three friends nodded. After cheer-leading practice they were getting dressed.

-Tanana go see if the Principal is in his office, Skyler, go find Jade, Mallory go to the cafeteria, I'll meet you there in five minutes.

They left to do what they were asked. As Heather was left alone she concentrated in getting dressed, suddenly the floor began to fill with a reddish smoke...

-What the...? OK Vega, stop the joke.

-Heather...

As she turned around she saw Cat standing there, white robe, her eyes were shaded in dark and she had a severe look.

-You did this... I'm suffering because of you...

-W... wait a minute... you... you're dead... I... I saw you at the funeral parlor...

-You will tell the truth... - Cat said walking towards her

-I... I...

-TELL THE TRUTH! YOU CAN'T BLAME JADE! - Cat yelled as a fiery explosion took place behind her

Screaming she ran out half dressed, Cat giggled as she saw her. Cat was still giggling when Trina walked in.

-Hey, what's with the yelling and the...

-Hi Trina!

But the very sight made her friend scream and run out, meanwhile, Tanana was at the Principal's Door when Heather came running at her, the next thing she knew was that she was in the floor inside the office with heather gasping for air on top of her.

-WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! - Principal Eikner yelled at them.

Heather got up.

-Look we're sorry OK? We did everything, Tanana, Skyler, Mallory and me, we

-HEATHER! - Tanana yelled

-SHUT UP TANANA! JUST SHUT UP! We framed Cat and Sikowitz and we were going to frame Jade... but we did it all... we didn't wanted anybody to die, we just wanted them out of the school -Heather said

Principal Eikner leaned on his chair and glared at them.

-Then it was true.

Heather and Tanana glared at him with their eyes opened as much as they could.

-What do you mean? - Tanana said

-I told him. - A voice said

As they turned around they saw Jade leaning against the wall.

-BUT YOU MADE THE VIDEO! -Heather yelled.

-I know that too - Principal Eikner said

-What?

-Jade told me about you guys asking her for that video.

-AND CAT IS DEAD BECAUSE OF IT! -Tanana yelled

-Look, for a start you and your friends are suspended indefinitely from Hollywood Arts until I decide whether or not to put this up to the board where your punishment will be even more severe.

Jade smiled.

-Guess Hollywood Arts will get cleansed after all.

In the dressing room Tori walked in to find out what had gotten Trina so freaked out. Cat was taking off her costume and had her back turned, Tori walked to her and tapped her in the shoulder.

-Excuse me, do you know why my sister

-Hey Tori!

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Andre ran in from behind and held her along with Beck

-It's OK Tori calm down, calm down. - Andre said

-SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S DEAD!

-Tori, I'm not dead, I'm fne. It was part of Jade's plan. - Cat said

Tori glared at her.

-What?

-Jade knew all about it so she had plan. She joined them and did all they wanted. - Beck said

-But but I saw you and... the funeral...

-Ah, that was an awesome performance -Professor Sikowitz said walking in.

-You were in on this too? - Tori asked

-Of course, and so was Principal Eikner and a couple of your Dad's friends from LAPD too.

-Why didn't you guys told me? - Tori asked

-Because we needed to make it real. You were one of Cat's best friends, if you weren't sad and down, then Heather and friends wouldn't have bought it like they did. -Beck added.

-And we had the help of some people we met the other day.

-That'll be us - Sam said walking in.

-Come on Tori let me help you up -Carly said helping her.

-And since I'm so awesome in make-up well.. I was very convincing - Cat added.

-Plus some special effects here and there, like invisible red ink... some mirrors... some -Added Freddie.

-Yeah yeah, thank you Freddo, you'll continue the geek talk later - Sam interrupted

Crying Tori hugged Cat

-Don't do that ever again.. please...

-If you're going to make out just tell us and we'll leave - a voice said

Tori turned around and saw Jade standing there.

-You... how could you not tell me about this?

Jade smiled

-Because it was more fun this way -she sad with a smile

Suddenly the goth girl found herself hugged by the young Vega girl.

-wha...

-Thank you for what you did -Tori said

Everyone laughed as finally Hollywood Arts was back as the place where everyone could feel nice.

The End.

**Note from author, September 6: Minor fixes as there were some grammar issue here and there, hope you like it.**


End file.
